An Absolute Cliché
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: John comes home to only decide that he should finally let Sherlock know about his plans on marrying Anastasia, his fiancée for three weeks now. Sherlock obviously knew this ahead of time. Now, John could only watch the events unfold as Sherlock; ended up with a decision on his own…about this wedding. John/OC first; might be John/Sherlock slash at the end.
1. The News

**Title: An Absolute Cliché**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Characters: John H. Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Anastasia Ronald (an OC)**

**Summary: John comes home to only decide that he should finally let Sherlock know about his plans on marrying Anastasia, his fiancée for three weeks now. Sherlock obviously knew this ahead of time. Now, John could only watch the events unfold as Sherlock; ended up with a decision on his own…about this wedding.**

**Warning: This story could possibly turn into a Johnlock slash. It MIGHT; looking through the situations. At the end; it will be JohnLock slash; so if you would like to still read the normal relationship; you can. I will warn you when the slash would begin. Obviously the first few chapters would be like pre-slash but I would let you know when the slash begins. Anyway, no flames please. Any flames will be used to burn the respective person's face. Thank you. :3**

**A/N: Well; this is the first time I'm writing a Sherlock Holmes Fan Fiction. I have always admired Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for the awesome impression of Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick; John Watson. I haven't watched the series of Sherlock Holmes but I have watched the movie; Games of Shadows. I have found that from reading so many Sherlock Holmes fan fiction; I could deduce somethings about the characters. :3 Just if you think I could improvise the characters; let me know. I hope you guys like this.**

**I also have exams soon; so I might not update for one month to come. Exams; exams... ;w; But I'll publish the next chapter the very next minute I get my hands on the internet! Promise~! :D**

**-Krystal**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**The News **

* * *

"You're getting married."

John Hamish Watson; an ex-army doctor almost dropped his cup which he was holding perfectly from his fingertips with that sudden burst of news. The ex-army doctor had just came home from a long day of work and when he walked into his flat; he saw his flatmate; a sociopath and the world's number one consultant detective laying on the couch perfectly looking bored—as always since there wasn't any cases now for a few days.

He slowly turned around to meet with those grey-like eyes that bore into his as he watched his flatmate leaning against the kitchen entrance looking as god awfully handsome as he always does look. A slight clearing of the throat that the doctor made had him thinking of his mistakes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're getting married. Do try to keep up, John."

Once again; the words that had flown out from the detective's mouth had caught John's subconscious at a state of distress. Oh great; and now how did John had let that slide off once again to the detective's notice? It was futile; John should've known this from the very start. He had been meaning to let his flatmate; Sherlock know about his upcoming marriage but with the dates and his work as well with the cases (well; the cases were exceptional now), he had no time to do so. But now; the cat was out of the bag. John could only put the cup back on the counter carefully before he really let go of the cup.

"How did you find out?" John knew how his flatmate and friend found out. He was bloody Sherlock Holmes! A genius with no disguise! An observant person who had the skills to deduce anything at a glance. They were always accurate; most of the time but still many times accurate enough for John to know better than to hide the news away from Sherlock.

"John, I thought you knew better. Do you really expect me to not figure it out from those obvious signs you throw away so casually?" Sherlock's cockiness had once again deflated John's thought. It was likely an insult since John had been called normal almost most of the time and he had somehow always irritated Sherlock for the lack of the genius level that wasn't up to match as the consultant detective's mind. However; John had found a new level with Sherlock. A sense of friendship that he knew even if Sherlock was never going to admit; they both had enjoyed.

"Well, do tell then since I've always had this normal human brain of mine," John resulted into challenging Sherlock; which he knew was a wrong move from the start. A cocky smirk made up onto the thin lips of the detective's handsome face as his eyes scanned John's irritated expression. Never had failed to amuse him somehow.

"It's obvious that you had gotten your current girlfriend, and now…you're _fiancée_ Anastasia almost—two—no; it was likely three weeks ago, engaged," Sherlock started his deduces as he watched John intently.

"It's so obvious because usually the women you date will end up lasting with no more than two months and this had been almost the fourth month since you had introduced her to me," Sherlock continued on as John furrowed his eyebrows in sudden confusion.

"But; I _didn't_ introduce her to you," John had cut Sherlock's deduces as Sherlock could only press his thin lips together.

"That aside, moving on...and recently you haven't been staying here and from the scent of perfume that _that _woman wore smothered all over you by the time you come home in the morning; it was no surprise that you had been spending your late night visits at her house," Sherlock had simply continued on completely ignoring the looks given by the doctor.

"Now, to the obvious signs, ever since you had gotten engaged; you had made sure you hid your ring well. That little ring line since the ring was obviously a bit too tight shown off a crease over your ring finger on your right hand. You successfully either removed it after work or before you enter the flat," John was always amazed. It doesn't matter how long he had heard this deductions made by his flatmate and now friend; it had always amazed him how observant he was.

"And besides that; you couldn't sit down for more than five minutes—maybe ten without playing with your fingers even if you don't realise it. And your pupils dilate slightly; but still enough for me to notice every time you look at me and your voice is somehow naturally a pitch higher when you're hiding something. Thus you always look at me whenever I'm not looking and you always had the urge from the posture of your body that you had wanted to say something but couldn't. And from all the clues I had pasted on; it only makes sense you're getting married. Could I possibly be wrong, then?" Sherlock knew that his deductions had hit the doctor's nervous bundle of nerves at the straight point. There was no way John could actually disagree now, could he? Some silence elapsed between them as John could only look at Sherlock almost in shock and in awe. Well; that certainly had made up for the cut.

"I suppose you're right," John finally admitted as he let out a heave of sigh out from his lips; still looking at Sherlock anywhere except his eyes.

"And now you're avoiding eye contact with me which is likely a normal human reaction when they're guilty of something," Sherlock finally ended his deductions as simply as he could as John finally met his eyes with a stern lips ahead.

"Well, I do apologize, Sherlock for not telling you any sooner. I was likely about to tell you quite soon—"

"But the wedding's in another two months away. How sooner could you have waited?" Sherlock successfully had cut John's idea of rumouring and apologizing. John could only blink at Sherlock when finally he sighed in defeat. Now how did he know about that?

"I saw it through one of your blogger posts. You have it unpublished yet," Sherlock continued on to answer John's unasked questions one by one without fail—once again surprising John along the way.

"You hacked through my account once again? I thought I told you to not touch my stuff. Privacy, Sherlock," John somehow almost immediately was back to his original self again; somehow managing to lecture on about the importance of privacy which once again was left to bore around the detective's mind.

"I do believe that was not the main point here, John. Do try not to get lost so easily," Sherlock had always managed to witty the judgements out of John once again leaving the doctor defenceless.

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry Sherlock. But you must trust me when I say that I have been meaning to tell you," John finally gave up with his argument as he decided to just come clean.

"I suppose so," Sherlock slowly replied as his eyes were suddenly on the doctor; glued onto him. John just nodded before he continued on with what he was doing before the sudden burst of news—making tea for him and Sherlock even though Sherlock had refused to drink any. It was a habit; a habit hard to loose. Since the water was boiled anyway; John opened one of the cabinets; pushing through the chemicals and took out the sugar cubes; yes; he was sure those were the sugar cubes and placed it on the counter. With the teabags and the milk all out and ready to be used; John began mixing the ingredients together.

"When can I meet her, then?" after a short silence; the sudden question that came out from Sherlock's mouth had almost shocked John. Without hesitation; John turned around as he looked at the curly haired detective who had managed to sit at the kitchen table; eyeing on the doctor intently.

"You—want to meet her? One of my love interests?" John was quite surprised actually because he was never bothered to let any of his girlfriends meet with Sherlock. Either because they would likely find John less attractive and walk out on him or the fact that most of them (majority of them) had said that they could never overcome the love between him and Sherlock; which he still denied till this very day.

"Obviously, this Anastasia woman had found some kind of appeal over you and you to her. So, it would likely be fair if I met her as well; a judgement for the truth if you must add," Sherlock simply said in his monotonous boring tone as he let his eyes to pierce the doctor's. John stood there for a while as his brain tried to wreck for the answers. Sherlock had meet some of them and basically; right after he had meet them; the frequent dates John had went on would either be interrupted with multiplied phone texts from Sherlock about _ridiculous_ things or maybe Sherlock would have deduced about one of his girlfriend's whole entire biography that John would likely wouldn't want to know in the first place; successfully ruining Johns and his (ex) girlfriends' relationships along the way.

"Well…only if you promise not to act up on your usually behaviour on her," John warned Sherlock but the older man could only show no emotional strains that he agreed at all.

"It would likely be that she'll just turn up to be like the rest of your misfortune love," John could only sigh in defeat before he turned around to his tea and continued on making them. It was set then; he would have to bring his fiancée to meet Sherlock and he knew that the promise he tried to make Sherlock keep would obviously end up in disaster.

"I'll bring her tomorrow night then," John finally stated as there was no more words exchanged between them. John could only pray that tomorrow night; everything would go well because Anastasia; she was just a wonderful woman a man would want to meet and marry. He had been looking for her for such a long time so he was so sure he wasn't going to let his sociopathic flatmate to ruin it this time.

Turning around; he took both cups of tea and placed one in front of Sherlock who immediately gave him the same reply he would give every time John tried to force feed something into the detective's skinny body.

"Tea, Sherlock?"

"No, thank you."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like it. Just drop some reviews along the way~ :3 I hope I did well on my first Sherlock Holmes fan fiction~ ^^ Don't worry~ There are also mystery and cases involved too; I love mystery so obviously I'm not going to leave that out from this story! :3**

**So; let me know; should I continue? :D**


	2. The Meeting

**Well, here you guys go, Chapter 2! I might change the title but until I get a good one, this one shall do. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! :D I would like some feedback and hopefully some encouragement. Again, I've read a lot of Sherlock Fanfics and I've seen the movie 'Sherlock Holmes: The Game of Shadows' but I never saw the BBC one. I kinda get the picture when I read the fanfic but if there is something missing; fell free to tell me! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: SHERLOCK HOLMES BELONGS TO BBC ENTERTAINMENT**

**Warning: This is a slash fic at the end! No flames. Please. :D **

**-k.m **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**The Meeting**

* * *

Well; this was it. Tonight everything will somehow take its own course. John was so sure that he was somehow digging up his own grave when he had agreed that he would let his fiancée to meet with Sherlock. This was definitely must be some kind of plan that Sherlock was planning to execute on him or maybe; it was one of his bloody experiments again. Though; whatever it was, John had made his word and his word shall he keep. Walking to the familiar block; he made it to the house where currently his fiancée was staying; Anastasia. Standing in front of her front door and taking in some deep breath before he shaped his knuckle and knocked on the door. He was just on his way to work and decided he should tell Anastasia soon since the meeting was tonight.

A few rumble and the door swung open revealing a perfectly shaped pair of lips thinned up to smile at the ex-army doctor. Her shoulder length almost blonde like hair and her eyes which were paired with beauty baby blue eyes greeted the doctor with such a beautiful sight.

"John!" she exclaimed as she smiled up widely before hugging him. John could only hug her with one of his free hand since his right hand was clutching on his working bag.

"What brings you around?" she asked as soon as she released herself from the short hug; to John's dismay; and took a step back staring at her fiancé in his eyes.

"Oh; well—you see…Sherlock found out," John didn't know how to say and therefore no more beating around the bush; he decided to tell his wife-to-be about the news.

"Oh," Anastasia could only look at John a bit confused. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. John didn't know why either that had he had actually hid it from Sherlock in the first place.

"And he wants to meet you; tonight, over dinner," John slowly said as he felt his nervousness creeping beneath his skin as he looked at Anastasia hoping she would just stop with the silent thinking and cut him some slack.

"Very well! You have been talking about Sherlock a lot," Anastasia beamed up with a smile on her face. Of course John had told Anastasia about Sherlock. Who wouldn't? Every time he was on a date with Anastasia; a new text message would be sent to the doctor until the woman had found it to be too curious and has asked John who he was texting almost half through the date. Of course; he told her about Sherlock.

"So you would come?" John asked almost immediately like he didn't believe it but all he got was a small nod from his fiancée.

"Sure! What time?" she asked as she looked at her husband-to-be only looking at her with his mouth hung a bit wide.

"Uhm, does eight sounds good?" he asked only to gain a small nod. Well; that was easy, John simply fumed in his mind as Anastasia quickly gave him a peck on his lips.

"I'll see you tonight then!" and with that John nodded and walked out from that place and to his working place, almost immediately frightened. No one could predict what was about to happen tonight; not when it was Sherlock the person your bringing your fiancée meeting.

It was _never_ that easy.

* * *

From: John Watson

To: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 8.01 A.M.

**She's coming over for dinner tonight. **

From: Sherlock Holmes

To: John Watson

Time: 8.13 A.M.

**I see. **

**SH**

From: John Watson

To: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 8.20 A.M.

**And no experiments while at it.**

From: Sherlock Holmes

To: John Watson

Time: 8.30 A.M.

**Doing one now. Buy milk along the way.**

**SH**

To: Sherlock Holmes

From: John Watson

Time: 8.32 A.M.

**Sherlock. I said no more experiments for today. I'm not cleaning up the mess you're about to make. And I thought I just bought three cartons yesterday?**

To: John Watson

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 8.34 A.M.

**Used it up for experiments about milk skimming. Too late; burnt down your jumper along the way.**

**SH**

To: Sherlock Holmes

From: John Watson

Time: 8.35 A.M.

**…**

**Just try not to burn down the flat, will you? Mrs Hudson will definitely won't like it. **

To: John Watson

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9.01 A.M.

**Too late. The wooden cabinet caught on fire. Don't worry; I've put it out though the colour of the cabinet would likely be darker in shade. **

**SH**

To: John Watson

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9.05 A.M.

**I'm not going to text you anymore. Goodbye.**

* * *

With a fuming heart and the anger that boiled up within John as he received that message almost carved a painful shot on the table desk. He could never get past that anger every time Sherlock had to do one of his _experiments_ which either involved destruction or live human body parts stuffed in places where it shouldn't be stuffed. But John had to get used to it. Living with Sherlock wasn't all easy after all. A sigh escaped John's lips as he began to start his work when the first patient walked in. It was all the day's work.

* * *

Tired and exhausted after the doctor's normal work, John walked back to his flat 221B. Honestly, the whole day's exhaustion didn't weigh on him as much as he thought it would. It was five in the evening and the dinner was just a few hours away. Enough time to actually prepare the meal, freshen himself up and ready for the _hopefully_ well meeting between his fiancée and Sherlock. He walked up to the stairs before he opened the door to his flat. Walking in; the first thing he noticed was how Sherlock laid on the sofa; looking totally bored with his bathrobe worn over him—as usual.

Sherlock didn't really acknowledge his flatmate's presence and John was actually content with that. Instead of saying something, John went to his room. He passed by the kitchen when he saw that darker than usual colour on the cupboard and sighed. A sudden struck of memory had him sighing even more desperately as he realised that he had forgotten to buy milk. But surely it couldn't be that important now, could it? A nod from his heart, he just decided to ignore it and go back to his room. Slamming the door to his room shut; he looked around and placed his doctor's bag on the bed. He walked slowly to his cupboard and took out the best jumper he had to be worn. And with that; he went into the bathroom to have a nice soothing bath.

After the bath, John had decided that maybe he should start with preparing the dinner. He was just going to roast the chicken he had bought the other day and maybe make some potato salad. He agreed to himself before he walked into the kitchen to notice that the experiment of whatever Sherlock had did was no longer there. It seemed to be clean and spotless—almost as if Sherlock had been _cleaning_ up his mess. Maybe it was his imagination, John concluded to himself. He walked to the refrigerator before he opened it up. If he was an old chap, he would've gotten himself a heart attack when he came face to face with a hand. A human hand for whatever reasons in the refrigerator. He decided that maybe complaining it to Sherlock wouldn't do it anymore—it wasn't as if Sherlock would do anything about it anyway. The detective was just too busy either hacking someone's privacy (mostly his) or being bored. Maybe he should have kept the gun in a better place. Point taken. He sighed as he took out the chicken and hoping that it wasn't contaminated with whatever chemicals were placed—on the hand.

Dinner was shortly ready and presented as John smiled to himself. He walked to the living room to be still greeted by the detective's stiff body. He was sitting on the couch where his knees were brought to his chest. His eyes were closed and that could only mean one thing—Sherlock was thinking or rearranging whatever that contained in his Mind Palace.

"Sherlock?" John began as he stood in front of Sherlock who didn't respond to him. "Would you please take a bath and change into more descent clothes?"

Still no sign of response. John sighed expiated to himself before he shook the lanky detective's shoulders.

"Sherlock," John said again. "Anastasia will be here at any minute."

With that said, John just walked away from there. He knew that Sherlock was listening (or he hoped he would) because he wasn't going to tolerate with Sherlock looking like a homeless man in front of his bride-to-be.

* * *

Eight o' clock struck on the clock as the doorbell rang. That was indeed punctual of Anastasia as John walked out from the kitchen. Sherlock was seen sitting on the sofa once again but this time—he seemed like he changed out from his usual attire to something much descent. Well, descent in Sherlock's sense. John stood in front of the door before he looked at Sherlock. He took in a huge breath before he opened the door. Revealed on the other side; stood there his fiancée looking beautiful as ever. She wore beautiful red dress that flowed gently down to the ground as her hair was wavy from the perming. It took John's breath away.

"Hi there, John," she kissed his cheeks as John let her in. John smiled at her before he turned around and saw the detective already standing up from the couch and looking at both of them. His face was emotionless but that wasn't a surprise to the ex-army doctor.

"Anastasia, this is Sherlock," John finally introduced as Sherlock walked towards them. She extended out her hand and Sherlock shook it without any said. John was now having mild panic attacks hoping that this night would go out fine.

"Hello, Sherlock," she said sweetly as she smiled up with her ruby lips. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Well, it is a pleasure, I suppose," Sherlock replied half-heartedly.

Without any further saying, they ended up having dinner and so much talking to be done. After dinner, John, Anastasia and Sherlock sat at the living room, sharing a bottle of delicious red wine.

"So, I heard you did a lot of dangerous crime solving, Sherlock," Anastasia attempted to break the silence which was lingering between them. Sherlock could only look at her in the most—John couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Well, I _am_ a detective," Sherlock replied. John just gulped.

"Right," Anastasia replied sheepishly. "I suppose you something must have triggered you to be interested in crime solving work, Sherlock."

"Not exactly," Sherlock said. "The police in Scotland Yard are very slow and honestly—idiotic."

That ended up down the drain as Anastasia could only laugh awkwardly. John only drank his red wine as he looked at Sherlock.

"Anyway, Sherlock," John was about to begin when Sherlock interrupted him.

"John, didn't you notice that Anastasia had just gotten her hair a cut about two weeks ago?" he said.

Silence brewed in as Anastasia's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"It's simply easy judging from the fresh like cut from your hair and how they seemed to be less curled up," Sherlock simply said. John once again felt as if he was the mediocre one. How could he have not noticed about his own fiancée?

"Wow, John had told me you have great deduction skills," Anastasia said. "But never this extreme."

"Personally, I would say that humans just never observe on what they see," Sherlock looked at John at that said as John suddenly somehow felt ashamed and anger boiling up in him. What was Sherlock doing? This was never part of the deal. It seemed as if Sherlock was trying to be _considerate_ once by showing how dumb his partner could be.

The conversation went off and on until it was ten and Anastasia had to go home. With a kiss implanted on John's lips, she was well on her way. John closed the door and turned around to meet the detective's grey eyes boring into him.

"You're angry," Sherlock simply deduced as John sighed tiredly to himself.

"Yes, Sherlock," he said. "I am. I would like to know what were you doing making me look like a fool just now."

"I didn't make you look like a fool, John," Sherlock said as he got up from his seat and started to advance towards John. "You just weren't once again observant."

Sherlock stood in front of him a few feet as his grey eyes still bored into John's. John didn't know what to feel. Anger? Maybe. Ashamed? Probably. But there was something else. But his mind was too clouded for that. He was just grateful nothing else than that happened today.

"I'm going to bed," John said as he walked past his flatmate and to his room. Of course, he noticed how weirdly blank his partner's face was. He didn't know why but then again—maybe he was just too _normal_ to realise that it was his original mask anyway.

* * *

**Well, how did you guys like it? Please drop a review to let me know if you guys liked it! :D Till' we meet again! :3**


End file.
